Shugo Chara! Never Ending Happiness
by SweetIchigoDaisuki
Summary: Shugo Chara! is back in action with Amu and friends graduating from Seiyou Academy! Entering Ikuto's high school, many new surprises and charas await her... will she ever be able to confess her feelings towards Ikuto?
1. An Unexpected Beginning

**Doki 1: An unexpected beginning**

_I'm just being random. I suddenly recalled Shugo Chara and I just adore Ikuto! Don't forget, this is my story, so some details will be twisted most likely 90% of the characters won't be "main" anymore… I have a bad memory since I watched the series a long time ago. Haha. Oh, and I based this off the manga, not anime._

* * *

"Amu! Hurry down!"

"I know, mom!"

Amu hurriedly took a last look in the mirror and flew down the stairs. "Hahaha. Big sis is gonna be late on her first day!" giggled Ami. "S-shut up!" Amu blushed as she took a piece of toast and spread butter over it. She quickly ate it and nearly choked herself. "Amu, are you OK? Here!" her mom handed her a glass of milk. She swallowed that too. "OK, I'm going now! See you, mom, Ami!"

"Have a safe trip, dear!"

"Bye-bye, big sistwah!"

* * *

PROFILE

Name: Hinamori Amu

Age: 14

Height: 157cm

Birthday: September 24th

* * *

_Huff… huff…_ Amu panted. She had been running for the past 5 minutes and she could finally see her high school! _Do I look weird in my uniform? _She thought. It was similar to her middle school uniform, except this time, even her skirt is black. As she took each step closer towards the gate, her heart thumped faster. Suddenly, a name was called out. A very, very _warming_ name. "Ikuto-sama!"

Wait… _sama_!

Running again, Amu suddenly saw a crowd of seniors – _female_ seniors – gathering in a circle. "Ikuto-sama!" they screamed. She had to cover her ears or she'd be deaf! Somehow, Amu ended up being pushed to the front of this huge fangirl circle. She looked up and saw none other than Ikuto. He looked taller than he ever was. He suddenly turned her way, and gave her a lazy smile. "I knew you'd come here." Amu flushed as she tried to act like nothing's unusual. "W-what? It's not like I came here because I want to! It's just because… because… because it's near Seiyou Academy!" The answer only made Ikuto grin.

Amu at long last realized that all eyes were on them. "Who is that girl? What is that freshman's relationship with Ikuto-sama?" Amu panicked. This was only her first day in school; she didn't want to get into trouble!

"Her?" Ikuto playfully wrapped his arms around Amu's shoulder. "She's… my distant relative." A certain nerve snapped in Amu. _Relative? _She thought. "Oh… just a relative, is she?" the girls seemed relieved. _Oh, right. They're fans of Ikuto. He must have been thinking of me. _She thought this way, but she just felt disappointed somehow…

"Anyways… let go of me!" she freed herself from Ikuto's grip. It was then she realized he was still carrying that violin. She opened her mouth to ask questions, but the bell rung and an announcement resounded in everyone's ears: _All students, please report to the school hall now for assembly. The principal would like to have an opening speech_. Everyone groaned. Amu, who had no idea where she was heading towards, followed Ikuto and the other seniors.

* * *

"… And that's all I have to say! Once again, welcome back, everyone!" the whole school broke into the loudest applause Amu had ever heard in her life. She wondered if it because the principal was famous or…

"Amu! I knew it was you! Ikuto-nii too!"

"T-Tadase-kun? And Nagihiko-kun?" there were more whispers. These freshmen were gaining a lot of attention… _oh my god! _Thought Amu. _This is so embarrassing I could die… _everyone was turning their attention onto them. The teachers' cries seemed softer than the murmurs… "Hey, what's wrong? Why is everyone stopping?" a young lady squeezed through the crowd. "Oh my, if it isn't Ikuto! And… what is this? Making new friends with the juniors already?" immediately, the crowd that had gathered broke off into a run towards their classroom in unison. "Huh?" Amu, Tadase and Nagihiko stood as where they are, frozen. _T-this lady gives off this aura that says 'Stay away'! _ they all thought.

"M-Maya sensei…" even Ikuto's face was twitching. So her name is Maya sensei… she was a beautiful lady around her 20s with blond, curly hair down to her waist. Her height is roughly around 170cm+, seeing as she stood around Ikuto's shoulder. Even Nagihiko felt short; he's 168cm. Maya took a step – a _huge _step – closer towards Ikuto and he took a step away. "Hey!" the blond woman pouted. "Is this how you should treat your fiancée, Ikuto!"

"Wh-" everyone paused without breathing.

"FIANCEE!"


	2. Visiting Amu

**Doki 2: Visiting Amu**

PROFILE:

Name: Tsukiyomi Ikuto

Age: 16

Height: 181cm

Birthday: December 1st

* * *

"_Oof_!" Amu dropped her full weight onto her bed, letting her wet hair land all over it. "Aurghhhhh!" she just couldn't forget this morning. She took her pillow and buried her head in it.

"Amu, welcome back! How was your school today?" Ran came out from her egg. "It was _horrible_," admitted Amu. "You see…" Amu told her everything that happened in school.

"Oh… why didn't you ask him about it?"

"The bell rang before I could ask anything. I didn't know which class he was in, so I couldn't find him… but the worst thing is, that Maya is my _homeroom teacher_!" Amu wailed. "Oh, Amu, don't worry! At least the King and Jack are in your class…" Ran tried to console her. _Oh, what am I to do? Sue is better at handling Amu at times like this! If only those two didn't go for vacation…_

Suddenly, Amu heard sounds from her window. She looked up, afraid it might be a thief. "Ran! Come here," she hissed as Ran hurriedly flew to her side. Her eyes were glued to the shadow outside her window. A hand reached out and slid it open…

"HYA!" Amu pounced on it, pinning it to the ground.

"_Ow_… what are you doing?"

"I-Ikuto!"

She quickly got off him. "What are you doing here?" she asked, on guard. "What do you think?" he stretched his long hands and pulled Amu into a hug. "H-hey, don't go off sniffing me again…" she tried to push him off, but it couldn't exactly be called 'trying'. Somewhere inside, Amu was enjoying his warmth. Then she turned serious, and _really _pushed him away. "S-stop messing around! I don't want your fiancée to get the wrong idea…" a certain feeling was rising in her heart, and she didn't feel good about it. "Fiancée? You mean Maya? She's been like that since my first year… she has a Chara too, and the character is to be outgoing. She self-claims any people – even female – as her partner… that's why everyone runs away from her. But since I have a Chara, she sticks especially close to me…"

Amu stared at Ikuto, who was for once, averting his eyes. "So… that's all? She's not really your fiancée, right?" she asked, cautious. "Yeah. What, don't believe me? How mean, considering how many times I saved you." Ikuto's cat ears and tail popped out. _A – A character change at a time like this? _Amu thought.

"I didn't ask for your help!" she put her hands on her hips, facing the wall, away from Ikuto. "Anyway…" she took a whinny peek at him through the corner of her eyes, "That definitely wasn't the only reason you came…" Ikuto flinched just a little, but he was still caught. "You can say that… when Utau found out about Maya earlier, she went into a rampage and kicked me out of the house, calling me a 'two-timer', so…" he casually made his way to Amu's bed and curled like a ball on her blanket. "I'll be in your care again tonight, Amu!" Amu and Ran turned to stone on the spot. "W-whhaaaaaattttt! Don't decide that on your own, Ikuto! What will I do if my mom finds out again! Go home! Utau-chan will definitely forgive you! Come on, _please_!"

Amu begged for around 10 minutes, but Ikuto was determined. As if it was fate, rain poured hard against Amu's window. "See? How do you expect me to go out like this?" Ikuto's tail pointed towards the window. He was half-winking at her in a playful way. "Why, you… if you do anything weird, I'll have to apologize to Utau-chan!"

On her highest guard, Amu climbed onto her bed and into the blanket. Immediately, Ikuto pulled him to her. "Warm as usual!" too tired to resist, Amu fell into a deep sleep, holding on to Ikuto's warm arms…


	3. What is her motive?

**Doki 3: What is her motive?**

* * *

PROFILE:

Name: Ayazaki Maya

Age: 23

Height: 177cm

Birthday: 23rd April

* * *

"Ikuto! Hey, Ikuto!" hissed Amu. It was 8am, and the two of them were definitely late for school. Amu was awake since 7, but had failed to wake up Ikuto. She had to lie to her mom and say she was sick and needed sleep! He was harder to wake than a cat, that was for sure…

"_Amu_!" called Mrs. Hinamori suddenly. "Y-yes, mom?" Amu tried to sound sick, but she wasn't good at lying! "Your homeroom teacher, Maya sensei, is here to visit you!" _sensei! _Amu almost choked on herself as she swallowed her saliva. "I'm coming up, Hinamori-san~!" she was chirping! _Mom! Don't you think it's suspicious how the homeroom teacher isn't at school teaching instead of stalking a freshman to her house!_

Maya knocked on the door. "May I enter, Hinamori-san?" Amu didn't have a chance to hide Ikuto, let alone answer Maya before she opened the door 2 seconds later. "Oh, my, having fun with my fiancé, aren't you?" she said without a hint of malice. That scared Amu. _Is she serious...?_

"Maya… what are you doing here?" Ikuto suddenly got up. _What the… _Amu thought, again with that dark feeling in her heart. _I couldn't wake you up at all but when she comes you wake up immediately? _"I have heard from your mother and your sister that you have went out… camping again, have you?" she said that while eyeing Amu. "Well, how sorry, _sensei_. But I don't think an ex-guardian like you who fell as low as to eliminate their own Chara for youth has a right to talk about me, do you?" Yoru peeped out of Ikuto's clothing. "Why, if it isn't Yoru?" Maya flashed out a dried sardine and Yoru flew to her immediately. "_Cheh_, same as usual…" Ikuto sneered.

_As usual? Ikuto actually _sneered_? _The feeling began growing larger than before. _I knew it. There _was _something more to this! _As she opened her mouth to protest, a little voice in her cried, "No, Amu! _Stop_!" it was Dia!

"Dia!" her sudden outburst shocked Ikuto and Maya. "Dia? That 4th Chara?" Amu nodded at Ikuto. _Don't, Amu! _She cried again. _Why, Dia? What's wrong? Where are you? _She thought in her mind. _Amu, help! I'm… I'm…!_

"Dia!" she shouted so loud in her mind she thought she had cried to the whole world instead. She suddenly felt weak and fell on her knees. "Amu?" Ikuto rushed to her but was repelled. "Wh-…" he blew at his burnt hand. A sort of barrier surrounded Amu. "What is this!" she felt bound. That familiar yet distant feeling surrounded her again. This time, she had no control. "N-no…" Amu struggled to keep her emotions in check. _What is this? I don't like this!_

"NO… HELP…" she tried to scream, but no more than a whimper escaped her mouth. She could feel it… _character transformation! UNLOCK MY HEART!_

Light enveloped Amu, Ikuto and Maya. "Hahaha!" Maya smirked. "The time has come!"


	4. Many Unsolved Mysterious And Doubts

**Doki 4: Many Unsolved Mysterious And Doubts**

"W-what is this!" Amu looked at herself. She was in a lolicon dress! And it was pure _black_. In place of her usual pink X pin, she now wore a black one. "This is… _Amulet X_!" she realized. She glanced over at Ikuto, whom was unconscious and lying beside her closet which he hid in not that long ago. Ran was locked in her egg. _No… _she thought. _This is not possible! There was nothing for this to be born from!_

"Are you sure about that, Hinamori Amu?"

Amu looked up. It was Dia, but it wasn't. She was dressed the same way as Amu – she was the Chara doing the Character Transformation. "W- Who are you?" she asked in a tone which she hoped was commanding. "No, Amu, who are _you_? Have you ever gave it a serious thought of what is your to-be character?" Dia's voice was cold just like when she was an X Chara! But… _what do I really want, really? _"Amu," she continued, "I was born from your doubts. I may be your radiance of energy, but I am also your darkness – your hesitance feeds me and allowed to grow in _Amulet Diamond_, Dia. It has grown so much; I have overtaken _Amulet Diamond_… I am Dia, _Amulet X_!"

Amu tried to take it all in. It was hard. _Too _hard. "W-what happened to Dia! Will I get her back!" she tried to sound brave, but failed this time too. "Dia? Hmph! With a weak heart like yours, that isn't even possible. Can you win against _her_?" her eyes glanced sideways towards Maya, who was eavesdropping. "Why?" her heart thumped faster. "What do I have to compete with sensei?" she asked, knowing fair well she wouldn't like the answer.

"She worked once with Easter," she answered. "Joining the school... it was all for for the sake of getting rid of you! However, _she_, one who once had a Chara, I would expect no less from her. She has the most outrageous criminal records of stealing Chara eggs that are unborn. However…" her eyes narrowed into a glare that could kill, "She is sneaky and always work behind the shadows. It has been impossible to capture her…"

Amu didn't know what, but something was off. Something she didn't _want _to know.

"And _you_, Ayazaki Maya, fail as Amu's _aunt_! When you left 12 years ago, I should have realized, yet… how _dare _you lock me up in a Chara egg. Furthermore, in your own niece's heart?" Maya only smirked at Dia's words. "_Hmph_, you were such a _worthless _Chara, Dia. You couldn't fulfill my wishes. You were not my desired to-be self. Such a worthless thing… had I not need to shut you out of my life? Of course, that little child Amu was my best choice. It was not surprising at all when you were born as a weak Chara from her as well. Even though you were supposedly the _strongest_, you were completely changed to a different Chara. And Amu, _you_, doubt too much. Giving birth to this worthless Chara is your greatest mistake!"

Amu's heart thumped faster and louder than her own thoughts. _W-what aunt? Dia isn't my real Chara? Who is this? What's going on! _Dia seemed to sense her thoughts. "I, Amu, was forced into you. That other Dia was my twin. She is your Radiance while I am your Doubt. We were once one, the strongest Chara, the sister of the Embryo itself. And _we_, once belonged to Ayazaki Maya, the mother of the child whom holds the Embryo!" _the Embryo? Isn't it Hikari's long lost egg? I thought Hikari's parents…_

"Weren't you supposedly dead?" Amu finally spoke. "Dead? Are you talking about me? Hmph! That was just that old man's theory! I have long crawled away from that dreadful death scene of my husband. That woman there you see, was not me. It was just a mere illusion created by my Chara of Illusion, Yue!" as if that was the key sentence to the whole thing, a graceful Chara lit up the room brighter than the moon itself. "I am Yue, Maya's Chara." Yue was dressed in a nightgown that was the color of a pale moon. She wore a pin with the shape of the moon in her long, silky hair.

"Yue! It was been a while! It seems you have awoken to Maya at the wrong time. I shall show you that _I _am capable of taking care of Maya. I am her feelings, but so are you. But you shall now see the true power of me. Amu!" Dia turned to Amu. "Have no doubts. Believe in me. I may be Amulet X, but the other Dia is still within me. Believe in _us_. We will guide you together as… _Amulet Sun_!"

* * *

Hey! I was quite shocked that I received reviews from this story :) Isn't this getting a little dramatic? I seem to have left out some details, but they will be revealed along time. I may update these chapters anytime, so why not look out for these short messages I sometimes add? Why don't you tell me what do you think would happen next in this story?


	5. Illusion or Reality?

**Doki 5: Illusion … or reality?**

* * *

_You are a part of me. I believe you… Dia! _

"_Unlock my heart!_"

…

…

…

Huh?

Amu's eyes slowly opened. She tried to adjust to the light. _This is… my room? _She thought.

"Where's… Maya?" she scanned every inch of her room, but Maya was not to be seen. So wasn't Ikuto. Or even Ran and Dia. "W-what's going on…?" uneasiness crept in the deepest of her mind. "I don't like this…"

Amu threw her door open. "Mom? Ami?" her heart thumped louder and faster each time she entered a room to find it empty. Her heartbeat was so loud it shut out – wait a minute. There was no noise at all. The only sound was Amu's footsteps. Not even birds were chirping.

Amu didn't like what she was about to do – _alone_. Heart at the tip of her tongue, Amu squeezed her eyes shut, turned the doorknob… and pushed the door open.

"What is this…?" Amu gasped as her eyes absorbed everything. It was like she was in a painting. A painting with the added effect of Grayscale. Nothing was moving, as if time had stopped… she took a road to the left and entered the park, where the leaves were suspended in the air, people were stopped in their tracks, a dog that was peeing…

She turned to look at the huge clock in the center of the park. It read 8:43am. That's the time Maya entered her bedroom! Time had not passed since then?

Is it possible to be trapped in time? This insane thought ran through her mind. Insane? _No_, she almost laughed. _I've been through much more insane stuff. _"Dia! Ran! Ikuto!" she called. If she wasn't frozen in this time, the others shouldn't too. …Right?

* * *

Hours passed – Amu could tell. Her moving watch told her so. After these hours, she was almost certain she was the only one in Japan, or maybe even the whole world, that could move. How is this happening? She only had one conclusion.

"Maya! It's you, isn't it! You and _Yue_, the Chara of Illusion! This is all just an illusion!"

The air cracked as the strongest wind Amu knew blew in her direction. Thunder crackled. "You only realized?" it was laughter. _Maya's_ laughter. Amu gritted her teeth. "What do you want with me? What happened between you and Dia in the past? Are you really my… _aunt_?" that very word made Amu disgusted. An aunt who wanted her dead? "Hmph. What happened in the past doesn't matter. Whether I am your aunt is least important. What matters now is I will get my son back and he shall work for me. He shall gather the strongest Chara eggs ever. And I shall be the strongest holder, stronger than the Embryo itself!"

The Embryo… it hasn't hatched yet. Was Amu to be pleased about this?

"Do not worry, Hinamori Amu," her voice echoed as she appeared out of nowhere. Ok, well, maybe not out of _nowhere_, but this _is _her illusion. "You shall not be left here alone…" a smirk formed on her face. "I shall give you company." Snapping her fingers, Maya disappeared into mist (duh, what did you expect?) and the ground shook. "H-huh?" Amu's feet left the ground as the sound got closer. She gulped. _I don't like this… help!_

* * *

Now what am I to write ? Aww , I'll be updating lesser and lesser ... but that's cos I have better ideas each time ... And they'll get more dramatic !


	6. Reality worse than nightmare

**Doki 6: Reality worse than nightmare**

Amu ducked under the tree. She prayed she would not be found.

She was.

"Eep!" She squeaked as she almost tripped over a gigantic tree branch. Television sets and computers fell from the sky. That wasn't the problem… the problem was, they were _ten _times the size of any other TV or pc! Worse still, large animals like dinosaurs (aren't they extinct?) are chasing her all around in this Illusion World, as Amu called. _If it's an illusion, isn't it because I'm in a dream? Why wouldn't I wake up? _Her heart was pounding as quickly as any Olympic athletic. Amu jumped as another refrigerator hit the ground, shaking it like an earthquake. _She _was shaking.

_Ran! Dia! Help! _She called in her mind. She was wishing for a miracle, and if it came true, won't it really be a miracle? _I'm scared… _the last time she felt this fear was when Ikuto left her alone… this time, she's really alone.

A blast of wind formed a tornado without her realizing, coming in her direction. Amu picked up her speed. _If Ran was here, things would be much more easier! _She did not know when it started, but Amu was used to relying on her charas. Now, she couldn't even feel their presence. _Please, help me… let me wake up from this nightmare! _In the distance, evil laughter was echoing…

Suddenly, a large rollerblade hit Amu hard. She was pinned to the ground. "Ah!" she realized in unbearable pain that she was going to die. Many flashbacks from her past flew through her mind. Her family, friends, charas, _Ikuto…_

_Amu! Don't give up! _

It was just a second, but Amu was sure she heard Ran. She forced her eyes open, only to see a sharpened blade pointing at her neck. Reality? Or illusion?

_Idiot! Open your eyes!_

This time, it was Ikuto.

Her body was telling her to give up, but her mind was telling her to fight. Someone was waiting for her! Amu's mind is finally clear. _This… is merely an illusion!_

"Amu!"She felt a strong hug. But, the hug was _warm_, something she couldn't feel in the illusion. "Ikuto!" she sobbed like a child, clinging onto him. "Everything's gonna be OK. Stop crying," he comforted her. "Amu-chan,we don't have the time to sit around and cry!"Ran flew to her side. "Look around you! Time has stopped! I have scanned through the area. Only we are able to move!" Amu wiped her tears and looked around. It was true; the world still looked as gray as when she was in the illusion… or is she still in it?

"How long was I out for? What happened while I was at it?" Ikuto ruffled his hair. "This isn't time to care about that. I've found out where those two went while you were out. C'mon. We need to leave _now_! If we don't reach where they are within a day, the world will remain frozen forever!"

Sorry for not updating for … months? I was so busy with exams! Just kidding. I was too lazy to write, plus I have no ideas… that's why publishing a book can take up to years! Oh man oh man. Maybe I'm not gonna become a writer in the future after all …


	7. The World of Negative-ness

**Doki 7: Into the World of Negative-ness**

_**12 hours remaining**_

"No… Ikuto… I can't go on any more…" Amu went on her knees, panting. "I can smell her already, Amu. Come on!" Ikuto had already transformed with Yoru to keep his senses sharp and not lose track of Maya. He squinted his eyes at the sky, judging that it was around high noon. "We have roughly 12 hours left before the world ends," he reported. _We're about 5.3km away from our target, _his mind ran with calculations. _It's only a matter of time and distance before she senses us. For all we know we may be in an illusion world. Amu's tired; _he looked at her sweaty face. _This can't go on. Then__…_he suddenly smirked and lifted Amu up with one arm over his shoulder. "W-what are you doing, Ikuto!?" she cried, feeling the highest level of embarrassment. "It's faster this way. If we continue as we are, we'll never stop Maya on time. Anyways… no one is looking except me!"

(Dude, there's still Yoru and Ran.)

_**11.7 hours remaining**_

"Where _is _she!?" they had been running around for nearly 15 minutes, following the scent, but not a single trace of Maya could be seen. Ikuto took a long, deep sniff. _Even though I know it's inevitable, I hate the fact he's sniffing so desperately at another girl's scent! _Amu's grip tightened around Ikuto, something he didn't realise. Ran did and laughed to herself silently. _Amu's turning into such a fine young lady! One day, she's not gonna need us anymore__…_that thought saddened her a bit. "!?" Ikuto suddenly jumped and clawed the air, startling Amu. "W-what's wrong?" she could feel he was tense. "Something's not right. The scent around this area was different a split second ago. Did you do anything?" Amu shook her head. _If only I could be of more help__…_she felt like such a burden to Ikuto. He suddenly jumped up and clawed at the air again. "_Grr__…_it's gone _again_!" he hissed as he landed on the ground. _What's the trick to this? _He thought. _I need to figure this out! I'm supposed to protect Amu! _With this thought, he charged towards a building. "Ikuto!?" Amu squeezed her eyes shut. _No, no, no, no, no__…__! _

_**11 hours remaining**_

Amu didn't know how long she had her eyes shut. "Amu!" Ikuto shook her on his back as her eyes opened. "Huh? I'm… alive?" her heart was still thumping hard against her chest. She was certain Ikuto could feel it as well. "Well, I somehow managed to figure out the pattern of this. _This _is the world where Maya and Yue are hiding in. I noticed it when you had that expression… that 'I-can't-do-anything-to-help' expression. I think this world is built by negative energy, so it reacted to yours."

_Oh_, Amu thought. _A world that feeds on negative energy, huh__…__? _She shivered. It was true, she felt heavy-hearted just by _being _here. "… and I've found their den while you were knocked out. They're probably waiting for us with traps all over, but…" Amu met Ikuto's gaze and nodded. They're gotta do this. "Ran, you're always prepared, right?" Ran smiled. "Of course!" Yoru hopped out of Ikuto's clothes. "Of course, me too!" With determined hearts, they charged straight towards their enemies' territory without a clue of what lies ahead…

Hey, suddenly decided to upload it! It was supposed to be an extremely long chapter to make up for all the time I didn't update, so I'm going fresh out of ideas so I'm sorry but bear with me! XO


	8. Doubts Arise

**Doki 8: Doubts Arise**

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Maya? Letting them just barge into our world like this…" Yue frowned, staring through a cloud that is showing Amu and the others. "Relax, Yue. Like you said, it's _ours_. I need Amu to complete _X_ Dia and _Diamond_ Dia, after all. Only then with the strongest Chara that we will be able to fulfill our dream. All we need now is a bit of despair… It was the right choice to put Dia in Amu after all, wasn't it? She has become quite tough during all those years…" for a split second, a gentle smile showed on her face, and it hardened again. "Now, let's prepare a little game for them, shall we?" Yue nodded. _… You haven't changed at all, haven't you, Maya. For the past 12 years…_

"Ikuto. I feel that we've been running for the past heaven knows how many hours. Just where are they!? And where are _we_?" the negative-ness was starting to get to Amu. "We're close. Don't give up, Amu. I have no idea where we are, but… it definitely isn't _our _world. Everything is at a standstill. Even the colours of this place look dull… probably just a trick to make us negative. Don't fall for it, Amu!" Amu gulped and nodded. But there was still doubt in her heart. However, it wasn't about what they're doing… instead…

_Why is Ikuto so anxious? Even though he's usually so calm and collected… is he… hiding something from me? _

Amu shook her doubts away. _No, I can't afford to be negative now!_

**10 hours remaining**

"What's this?" all of a sudden, a tall wall stood in front of them. "Are you sure this is the right direction?" Amu looked up. She couldn't see the end of the wall at all! "Positive! They're right behind this wall! Yoru!" claws extended from Ikuto's fingers as he slashed at the steel wall. Not a single scratch laid on it, while Ikuto's claws were rusted. "This is no ordinary steel wall! My claws are supposed to slice even diamonds like butter!" laughter roared between the clouds – Maya's laughter. "This is merely obstacle one! Welcome to my World of Illusions, where the perfect illusions form the perfect world! Until you can figure out the trick to it, you're stuck! Ha! Not as though people like _you _will be able to spot that tiny imperfection! Yue's illusions are reality!" with that, the cloud and Maya's voice disappeared. "Tsk… a riddle?" Ikuto immediately began clawing at every edge of the wall.

_Only obstacle one? How many of them lie ahead? Was charging in here really the right choice…? _Amu begun doubting. Feeding life to this world. "Yes, that's it!" smirked Maya from her position. "More. Doubt more! Give us energy!"

All Ikuto and Yoru could do was to hunt for any fault while all Amu did is doubt. _Amu… _Ran felt her uneasiness. _We'll definitely make it through, right?_


End file.
